Halogenated hydrocarbons are widely used due to their inertness, low toxicity, and cleanliness. Thus, the chlorofluorocarbons are used as working fluids in air-conditioning systems used in automobiles, aircraft, and ships, in refrigerant systems used in trucks, water coolers, and commercial chillers, in industrial air conditioners, and the like. See, for example, a report by T. D. McCarson, Jr. et al. entitled "Halocarbon Recovery, Recycling, and Reclamation: Issues, Equipment, and Services" (published by the New Mexico Engineering Research Institute of Albuquerque, N. Mex. as report ESL-TR-90-30 in May of 1990, and available from the National Technical Information Service, 5285 Port Royal Road, Springfield, Va.).
It is widely believed that the halogenated hydrocarbons deplete the ozone layer surrounding the earth and thus allow the transmission of harmful radiation to the surface of the earth. Thus, thus use of halogenated hydrocarbons has been severely restricted by many major industrial countries.
In 1987, approximately 41 countries signed the "MONTREAL PROTOCOL ON SUBSTANCES THAT DEPLETE THE OZONE LAYER;" as of now, at least 62 countries have ratified such protocol. Some of the countries which are parties to this protocol include the United States, Canada, Australia, the United Kingdom, Japan, France, and Germany.
In order to encourage the recycling of halogenated hydrocarbon refrigerant, the United States Congress has enacted an excise tax on such ozone-depleting chemicals. However, recycled ozone-depleting chemicals are exempt from this tax. An example of how onerous this tax may be is presented in the December 1989 issue of "CFC Alliance: Special Bulletin" (CFC Alliance, 2011 Eye Street, N. W., Fifth Floor, Washington, D.C. 20006). On page 4 of this bulletin, an example is given of a "floor stocks tax." In this example, reference is made to an "XYZ" Company which ". . . holds 500 pounds of halon 2402 on Jan. 1, 1994. XYZ Company purchased the chemical in 1992. The floor stocks tax will equal $7,825."
Many of the States in the United States have also encouraged the recycling of halogenated hydrocarbon refrigerant by enacting strict laws governing the use of and recovery of halogenated hydrocarbons. The aim of many of these laws was to mandate the removal of halogenated hydrocarbon from refrigerant and air-conditioning systems.
Thus, by way of illustration, on May 10, 1990 the New York State Senate enacted a bill ". . . to amend the environmental conservation law, in relation to the definition of approved motor vehicle refrigerant recycling." This act provides that, (1) ". . . no person repairing or servicing motor vehicle air conditioners shall knowingly vent into the atmosphere the chlorofluorocarbon compounds contained in such air conditioners and shall capture and recycle. . . the chlorofluorocarbon compounds. . . by using approved refrigerant recycling equipment. . . ," (2)". . . no motor vehicle air conditioners shall be disposed of by any means without first having had the chlorofluorocarbon refrigerants contained within mechanical cooling systems captured for recycling. . . " (3)". . . no chlorofluorocarbon compounds shall knowingly be vented into the atmosphere or otherwise be improperly disposed of during the repair, servicing, or disposal of refrigeration systems. . . ," and (4) ". . . no containers containing. . . chlorofluorocarbon compounds. . . shall be sold or offered for sale within the state except for sales to persons. . . who have obtained for use in their business approved motor vehicle refrigerant recycling equipment."
Thus, New York State, and many other states, have made it essential for mechanics servicing and/or dismantling refrigeration and/or air conditioning equipment to use suitable refrigerant recycling equipment. Unfortunately, the refrigerant recycling equipment now available is expensive, cumbersome, easily damaged by contaminants, difficult to operate, and unreliable.
One category of halogenated hydrocarbons which are believed to have the greatest adverse impact upon the earth's ozone layer are the halons. These halons are bromine-containing halocarbons that exhibit exceptional effectiveness in fighting fire and destroying ozone.
Although there are at least 25 United States companies which manufacture equipment designed to recover the chlorofluorocarbons, there are only 5 such United States companies which provide equipment which can recover the halons.
Every halogenated hydrocarbon recovery system which is currently available for the recovery of both chlorofluorocarbons and halons contains a compressor or a pump. Thus, for example, one of the most widely sold of such systems is the Robinair "Model 17500," which is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,763,347, 4,805,416, 4,809,520, and 4,878,356. This system, which is manufactured by the SPX Corporation of Montpelier, Ohio, has a configuration which is typical of the refrigerant recovery systems currently on the market. Thus, this Robinair system contains a compressor, a condenser, a liquid pump filtering system, an oil separator, and many other components; see, e.g., the "Robinair Operating Manual" for "Model 17500" (publication 109943 89-59 [3/90], published by the Robinair Division, SPX Corporation, Robinair Way, Montpelier Ohio 43543).
One of the problems presented by the Robinair Model 17500, and the other prior art systems currently available is their complexity. Because they contain many mechanical parts, they are relatively big, heavy, expensive, and difficult to use. Thus, the Robinair Model 17500 weights 160 pounds, costs at least $3,500, and is accompanied by an instruction manual which recommends that the system ". . . SHOULD BE OPERATED BY QUALIFIED PERSONNEL. Operator must be familiar with A/C-R systems, refrigerants and the dangers of pressured components. Use only with refrigerants R-12, R-22, R-500 or R-502" (see page 1 of the aforementioned Robinair Operating Manual.)
The Robinair Model 17500 must be powered by an electrical source providing 115 volts at 60 hertz, and 13.1 amperes. When the Robinair Model 17500 must be used from a location substantially distant from an electrical, an extension cord must be used; the longer this extension cord, the larger the voltage drop across it, and the lower the voltage will be which delivered to the refrigerant recovery device. Thus, by way of illustration, in a relatively hot climate if a 100 foot extension cord is used to connect the Robinair Model 17500 to an electrical outlet providing 115 volts, a sufficient voltage drop often will occur across the extension cord so that the compressor of the model 17500 will not operate.
Even if the voltage drop across the extension cord is not so great as to prevent operation of the model 17500's compressor, a substantial amount of time is required for the serviceman to connect the device to a power supply. Furthermore, the operation of such a device with a long extension cord is often cumbersome and dangerous.
The Robinair model 17500 is also somewhat difficult and expensive to set up. Thus, as is indicated on page 3 of said "Robinair Operating Manual," a vacuum pump must be used to install the refillable refrigerant tank in the device. These vacuum pumps, which often cost in excess of $250, are not readily available to many automotive mechanics.
Inasmuch as the Robinair model 17500 contains a compressor which, during operation, comes into direct contact with the contaminated refrigerant being reclaimed, it often is damaged by such impurities. Furthermore, near the end of the recovery cycle, there usually is a relatively low mass flow through the compressor. Both of these factors tend to limit the effective service life of the unit. Thus, the SPX Corporation only warrants the compressor of the model 17500 for 120 days.
By way of illustration, another refrigerant recovery system is provided by the Van Steenburgh Engineering Laboratories, Inc. of 1900 South Quince Street, Denver, Colo. Although the Van Steenburgh model number BV-300-4 is allegedly quite effective in reclaiming refrigerants, it currently costs $10,800, weights 725 pounds, and must be electrically powered.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device which is capable of recovering both chlorofluorocarbons and halons.
It is another object of this invention to provide a relatively inexpensive apparatus for recovering halogenated hydrocarbons from apparatuses containing them.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an apparatus for recovering halogenated hydrocarbon which need not be powered by an external source of power.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an apparatus for recovering halogenated hydrocarbon which is relatively light weight.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an apparatus for recovering halogenated hydrocarbon which is relatively easy to use.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an apparatus for recovering halogenated hydrocarbon which contains substantially no moving pars and is relatively durable.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an apparatus for recovering halogenated hydrocarbon refrigerant in which the contaminated refrigerant being recovered does not come into contact with the apparatus.